


Dollhouse

by ThornWild



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Johnny's a dick, fix, missing moment, talkin bout a revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: ‘Don’t tell me you’re seriously considering this? Stickin’ our precious necks out for a bunch of whores?’I ignore him in the moment. Say goodbye to Tom and Roxanne. Focus on Judy. Only once she’s gone to bed do I sit up and say to the seemingly empty room, ‘You’re a real hypocrite, you know that?’Two conversations that really should have happened.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing that really bothers me about Johnny, it's his blatant whorephobia when it comes to the dolls at Clouds, and the way you don't have the option of calling him out on it. Not only is he a bigot, he's also a hypocrite. A revolutionary who opposes revolution. So, this is my V calling him out. Purposefully ungendered so you can put your own V in there if you want.
> 
> I wrote and edited this in like half an hour, so let me know if you spot any mistakes.

‘Don’t tell me you’re seriously considering this? Stickin’ our precious necks out for a bunch of whores?’

I ignore him in the moment. Say goodbye to Tom and Roxanne. Focus on Judy. Only once she’s gone to bed do I sit up and say to the seemingly empty room, ‘You’re a real hypocrite, you know that?’

Johnny appears at the end of the couch, hands behind his head and an expression that screams no fucks given. ‘What is it now?’

‘You talk big about revolution, ’bout changin’ the system, tearin’ down power structures and fuckin’ shit up. But when it comes to actually helpin’ people take charge of their own lives, their own fates, you mock ’em. Can you think of a group of people in Night City who’ve been handed a shorter end of the stick than joytoys and dolls? Show me anyone more vulnerable to exploitation by gangs and corps alike. Please, I dare you. ’Cause it’s certainly not self-obsessed, narcissistic rockerboys.’

For once, he says nothing. He won’t look at me. Finally, he mutters, ‘They’re just—’

‘You call ’em whores one more time, I swear to god, I’ll—’ I look away, working my jaw. I’ve worked hard to build trust. Worked hard to create some kind of tenuous relationship between us. We’re friends, or something like it. I was about to say, _I’ll take the omega blockers._ I don’t say it, but of course he knows what I’m thinking.

‘Fuck you, V. You wanna risk your life and mine for this—’

‘I risk our lives for less daily, Johnny. Every job I do could be the last. Hell, I could flatline any moment.’

‘Yeah, but this isn’t just another job. Fuck, you’re not even gettin’ paid! You turned down Judy’s money.’

‘Yeah, I did, ’cause this matters. I care about Judy, and I care about the lives of the folks at Clouds. And then there’s the principle of the thing. People’s right to self-determination. I want them to live their lives and do their work the way they want to. But you treat ’em like trash. All _your_ principles just fly out the window when there’s nothin’ in it for you. When it’s about people you see as objects.’

‘They objectify _themselves_ —’

‘And that’s their right! They should be able to do it on their own terms. Doesn’t mean they’re not people, that they don’t deserve respect.’ I sigh. ‘Fuck, Johnny . . . I’m goin’ to sleep.’

I lie down, pretend he’s not there, and he doesn’t say anything more. Finally, exhaustion takes me and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I watch as Judy walks away, and I sigh. That very nearly went to shit. Still, I’m glad I did it. I’m glad I helped.

‘Are you?’ Johnny appears next to me, smoking a cigarette.

‘Fuck, not this again . . .’ I roll my eyes. ‘Johnny, just—’

‘You were right,’ he says, interrupting me.

I stare at him, eyebrow raised. ‘Sorry, what?’

‘I said, you were right.’ Johnny takes off his aviators, scratches the bridge of his nose as if it actually itches. ‘I’m a hypocrite. I fucked up, V. Those dolls . . . they got balls. They saw a chance to make things better for themselves and they took it. That . . . that deserves respect.’

I breathe a heavy sigh. ‘Yeah. I only hope it works out.’

‘What, you’re having second thoughts now?’

‘What if Maiko was right? What if the Tygers retaliate and this just makes things worse?’

‘Then you still did what you set out to do—let ’em take back control on their own terms. Maiko was a bitch. If you’d let her take over, nothing would have changed. Same shit, just with tits this time. You were right, I was wrong. So, you know, just take the time to bask in it, ’cause it’s probably never gonna happen again.’

I look away for a moment, smiling, and when I look back, he’s gone again. Just like always. ‘Gonna remember this,’ I say. ‘The day Johnny Silverhand admitted he was wrong.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Short and sweet. Hope you liked it. I'd love a comment if you did, or if you didn't. :)


End file.
